1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel, an imaging device and a lens barrel manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a lens driving device has been known with a structure that movably supports, with two guide bars, a retaining member (a lens holder) of a movable lens in an imaging optical system (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-208671). This lens holder is slidably fitted to one of the guide bars by a hole and is slidably engaged with the other guide bar by a U-shaped notch portion.